


Committed

by confusion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, let them rest 2k17, look i just wanted something sweet today, super soldier sleep time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusion/pseuds/confusion
Summary: For now, they rest.





	Committed

Jack's eyes flickered open and slowly adjusted to the darkened room. The blinds cast slivers of moonlight across the bed. It was comfortably cool as the AC hummed overhead. He reached back and grabbed a handful of blanket, realizing he must’ve kicked it off at some point. 

When he tugged he felt some resistance. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Gabriel hogging all the blankets, wedged in between two pillows. He turned around and shuffled over to wrap an arm around his husband's waist. When he began to drift off again he decided he didn’t really need a blanket anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre or post fall? The world may never know.
> 
> (Also just so my intentions are known, I'd like to keep messing around writing drabbles and practicing. I'm interested in what can be done in only 100 words. So in other words there may be more..eventually..)


End file.
